The Last Thing
by McShip
Summary: An apocalypse is coming. What would be the last thing you would do? Maddison, Paddison, Addisam and other couples I have not yet thought about yet. Relocated since it basically takes place in LA. After the episode, 3x15.
1. Apocalypse

**The Last Thing**

**Chapter 1: Apocalypse**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: Surprise fic! It's the break and I'm extremely bored! Okay, so I watched 2012 a few days ago and this though popped in my head. Maddison, Paddison, and Addisam rectangle! Enjoy the new story!

* * *

_**Seattle...**_

Mark Sloan had heard of the apocalypse coming. He heard it. Everyone had started talking about it. He heard on the radio about a guy saying that the end is near.

"The end is near! Hurry, spend your last two years doing everything you wanted to do! In the end, you will be happy as molten lavas and natural disasters hit you and the ones you love!"

_Bunch of crazies_, he thought, turning off the radio.

But he's sitting in an on-call room, thinking, _What if the end came? What if I didn't get to do the things I wanted to do? _But he had done almost everything he wanted to do. _Almost._ He needed more time.

He got up and went straight to his office. _What is the last thing I want to do? _he thought to himself. He brought out a pen and a pad of paper and got to work.

He couldn't think of anything. Finally, he though of it. _Right all the wrongs. Let's see... _He started writing.

_1. Derek Shepherd- Apologize for everything; sleeping with ex-wife, sleeping with sisters, sleeping with people on his surgical floor, sleeping with Lexie Grey..._

He couldn't think of anything else. He kept thinking. He needed to do this. He started writing again. He came to the bottom of the paper and wrote down the last name and thing he was going to do.

_30. Addison Forbes Montgomery- Tell her that our relationship was the best thing that ever happened to me. Tell her that _she_ was the best thing that ever happened to me. Tell her 'I love you.'_

As he put the period at the end, his mind racing, he took out his phone and called the airport.

_**Los Angeles...**_

Addison Forbes Montgomery heard of the apocalypse coming, too. She had heard of it. She didn't believe it either. She thought of the last things, too.

_Get a baby..._

_Tell Sam that I really love him..._

She let out a sigh and walked to the examine room for one of her patients. She saw Sam and her heart raced, every beat telling her to say those words.

_Beat. I. Beat. Love. Beat. You..._

She shook her head as she saw Pete. She smiled and waved at him. _What am I doing? _she thought. _I like Pete. I really like him. But... my heart lies within Sam. _She passed the elevator just as it was opening up and a familiar face made her stop in her tracks. She turned around and was met with the most unexpected way of saying "Hi." She pulled back quickly, mumbled something under her breath, and turned to go into the exam room. He grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear. He then let go and she was off to the exam room. _What the hell is he doing here?_

_That was one hell of a kiss. _

Pete had seen the interaction and couldn't help but notice who the man was. He frowned, anger dwelling inside him. _Dammit, it's the plastics guy. _He really couldn't figure out why he was angry. He loves someone else. But he couldn't quite figure out what was going inside him.

Sam had seen the interaction. He remembered the man. _Mark Sloan. _He gritted his teeth and balled his hand into a fist. He wanted to hit something, most likely, the best plastic surgeon on the east coast. He held his ground because if he had acted on it, no plastic surgery would ever fix that face.

Naomi had seen the interaction. She was very curious and followed her best friend into the exam room.

"What the hell was that?" she said immediately after opening the door.

"What was what?" Addison replied, still very much red. No one was in the room. Addison was preparing for the next patient.

"Don't give me that! You know, you're still red." Addison's hands flew up to her face and she dropped the unknown little boxes on the floor. "So, what was it?"

"He told me that a possible apocalypse is coming." She sighed and felt her lips with her fingers, replaying what he had said to her in those few seconds. Naomi eyed her carefully. "It's nothing really." She shooed Naomi away.

"Uh huh," Naomi mumbled.

Violet had seen the interaction and was very curious. She saw Naomi come out of the room and asked her, "What's going on?"

"An apocalypse is coming," she replied and kept walking. "She won't tell you!"

Cooper has seen the interaction. He also saw the three men in the lobby who seemed to be staring after her. _Sam? Pete? ... New guy?_

Mark was grinning his signature grin and looked at the other men. Sam was silently saying 'I will kill you,' with his eyes. The guy with needles, Patrick?, was silently saying 'What the hell?' with his eyes. He grinned and went after her.

* * *

I hope you like my surprise fic! Haha. Review please! What will happen?


	2. Can't Get Rid of Me

**Chapter 2: Can't Get Rid of Me**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_**The Exam Room...**_

Addison couldn't take it. Two guys in her life was enough but now _three_?! She couldn't take it. Especially since Mark had kissed her in the lobby! In front of _every_one!

She heard the door open and yelled, "Nae, I won't give you any answers!"

"What about you give me my answers?" a familiar male voice asked. She turned around and saw that trademark grin. "Aren't you going to say it back?"

She shook her head and said, "I can't, Mark. Go back to Seattle. I... I have work to do." She prepped the chair for her next patient, her back turned to him.

"I think Sam and that needle guy is going to kill me," Mark said, shooing away what she said. "What's that needle guy's name? I forgot."

"Pete," she said, "Pete Wilder."

"Why does Pete want to kill me? I did nothing wrong. You guys were never involved, right?" he asked.

"Go away Mark," she said, avoiding the question. "Go back to that Grey girl."

"I can't. She doesn't love me anymore." His voice dropped.

"Remember the last time you were here?" she asked, laughing a little. "Are you going to repeat what happened, me being your rebound fuck?" He didn't answer after a while. She felt him right behind her, placing a kiss on the spot on her neck he knew all too well. The spot that drove her crazy. She moaned as he started sucking on her neck.

He stopped and said, "No." He continued on, placing his hands on her hips. She was losing it and she needed to do something, fast! She found herself tilting her head to give Mark the full view of her neck. She lifted her hands and entangled them in his graying hair, pulling him _closer_. He scraped his teeth along the spot. _Shit_, she thought, _This is not good._ Luckily, someone had opened the door.

"Your patient is..." Dell stopped midsentence as he saw Mark and Addison freeze. "Okay, only one guy can be locked in the Dell Vault!" He looked away from them.

"Thank you, Dell," Addison said, pushing Mark with one hand. She turned around and continued on. "Go back to Seattle. Reconcile with that Grey girl. And stay out of LA." She found it hard to say anymore, his hands still on her hips.

"Who the hell is the other guy?" Mark asks, his tone turned slightly annoyed, and again ignoring her.

"None of your business. Now get the hell out of LA!" she yelled. He smirked and then headed for the door.

"I'm staying and I won't go until I have you, okay?" he says to her. "I'm always going to be here, Addie." He left, leaving Addison stunned.

"You have a hickey, you know?" Dell said looking at her neck. Her hand slapped at it.

"Shit!" she said out loud, and then her hand went flying to her mouth. She quickly ran to her office, not caring that other people were staring. She closed the door in her office and quickly tried to put makeup on her neck.

"Addison?" a voice asked, opening the door. She turned around and saw Pete. "Is that a hickey?" She slapped her neck at the red spot on her neck. She turned around and continued to put makeup on it.

"I'm going to see a patient in a few minutes. Go away, Pete," Addison's tone was bitter and she soon regretted saying it. She looked in her makeup mirror and saw that she, somewhat, successfully covered the hickey. She turned around and saw that Pete was looking at the ground, trying not to look her in the eyes

"Is it that plastics guy?" he asked in a low voice. "I know what happened the last time he was here." He smirked though he was hurt. "But... I'm not going done without a fight." He walked towards her and gave her a passionate kiss and left. Addison was confused, very confused. She sighed and made her way towards the exam room.

* * *

Okay first, sorry this took so long! I had no inspiration. (frowns) Second, sorry it's so short. I could have down something to make it longer but I didn't know what. And now it's officially in the PP section 'cause no one reads the crossovers. Review please.


	3. A Bad Bad Dream

**Chapter 3: A Bad Bad Dream**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: Okay, so thanks for the reviews! So, I couldn't resist writing this! It was in mind ever since I started writing this. Remember Meredith's dream with Derek and Finn in it? (winks) Keep that in mind and enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_Addison woke up, the sun shining brightly through her windows. She sat up and immediately laid down again as a throbbing headache was thrown at her. She groaned and looked around her. There were three figures in her bed, one at her feet, one at her left, and one at her right. _

_"Too much to drink," she mumbled as she looked under the covers and gasped. She was naked._

_"What's wrong, Addie?" a familiar baritone voice said to the right of her. A man, or a man-whore, emerged from underneath the sheets and her eyes went wide._

_"M-Mark?!" she stuttered. "How the hell...?!"_

_"You don't remember last night?" the one her left stirred and she remembered it immediately. She looked to her left and saw Pete._

_"Pete!" she screamed. "What the hell?!"_

_"Aw, come on, Addison. You don't remember? We had a lot of fun last night," the one at her feet stirred and she saw Sam's head from the foot of the bed. She blinked, then looked at Mark then Pete and then Sam. She covered herself, wrapping the blanket around her body._

_"This is way worse than when I had dreams about Pete!" she yelled and quickly covered her mouth._

_"How about dreams about me?" Mark whined._

_"Seattle," she mumbled and he smiled at her._

_"What about me?" Sam whined. She was shocked._

_"You have a girlfriend!" She played with her fingers a bit._

Addison fell from her bed, the shock of the fall waking her up.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled to no one in particular. She sighed, ate breakfast and got ready for work. After she came to work, she needed to talk to someone. Violet? No, out of the question. Naomi? No way. The only person she could speak to was Dell or Cooper. Now that was out of the question. Only one person to talk to...

She went straight into her office and got her phone out from her purse. She didn't have another patient until an hour from now. She went into her contacts and called the number.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other line.

"Hey, Callie. I know your super super busy right now but I need to really talk to you now."

"Can't you talk to Naomi about this?" Callie asked.

Addison bit her lip and said, "It kind of involves her."

Callie was silent for a bit then said, "Shoot."

"Okay, so I had a really bad _bad _dream last night. It--"

"Wait, you're calling me because of nightmare? Addison!"

"No! It wasn't a nightmare. When I say bad I mean _bad_." She didn't want to say anymore and secretly hoped Callie would get it.

"What do you mean by bad?" Damn it.

"Bad _bad_. Like, dream _bad_. Dreaming about _men _bad." Addison's voice was soft. Callie laughed.

"Oh, you're dreaming about Mark?" she laughed.

"Not exactly him..." Addison played with her nails.

"Oh, it wasn't him? Then, who was it?" Callie asked. Her tone had a hint of curiosity in it.

"It was him. But not _just _him."

"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery! You dreamed about a threesome?"

"One more..."

"A foursome?! Was it good?"

"I didn't dream of the _actual _foursome. I dreamed about the morning after."

"Who was in it? Mark is one. Who are the others?"

"They work with me."

"Okay." Addison could swear she could hear Callie's mouth curl into an evil grin.

"One's a surgeon and the other is an alternative medicine doctor..."

"Okay, details on how they look like."

"Would you rather I send pictures?"

"That would be perfect." Addison put Callie on hold and tried to find a good picture of Pete and Sam. She found one, both of them together, smiling, and sent it to Callie. Addison went back to the phone call.

"Oh, they're kind of hot. You know, for men," an unknown voice was heard.

"CALLIE!" Addison yelled a little too loud. She looked up and saw a few patients looking into her office curiously. She waved and laughed a little.

"What?" Callie asked innocently.

"Who was that?"

"My girlfriend. And she is right. They're really _really _hot."

"What does it mean?"

"You have the hots for hot men."

"Okay." She was silent for a bit. "Did Mark say anything to you before he left to go... here?"

"All he said was he was going to try to win back a woman he loves. Would you happen to know who that is, Addison?" Callie smirked.

"He whispered it right after he kissed me."

"Mark has grown up a lot since I first saw him. It's a nice change."

"But I can't have feelings for Mark! He's with that Grey girl, right?"

"No one told you? They stayed broken up."

"What do I do now?"

"Do what this corny quote says to do. Follow your heart. I'll talk to you a little bit later. I have to prep for surgery. Bye, Addison."

"Okay. Bye Callie." Addison hung up and let her head fall on her desk. How can she follow her heart when her heart wants three men?

* * *

Ooohhhh! Will she be able to have at least one guy in her heart? Go to my profile to vote on who you want Addison to be with. Review please!


	4. Sorry! AN

**Author's Note**

**I know this isn't my usual manner. I usually update in less than a week. Sometimes 8 days depending on my writer's block.**

**But I'm so sorry! I thought I could balance this and school. But my English teacher gave us a book report. (sigh) Plus homework! Which I'm supposed to be doing right about now. It's early day so just kick back and go on my computer. LOL.**

**Hiatus warning, right now. I have a lot on my plate right now! I have to prepare for my presentation of my book report in three weeks, I'm going to audition (yes) for a Talent Show in less than ten days and I have homework! So much crap! Haha.**

**And I have major's writer's block for all three stories! I have an idea for Sixty Days For a Lifetime and maybe for Oh, Sweet Mother! but I'm stuck on The Last Thing. :P Help?**

**Sorry again. But since I started school, I had gotten two more ideas that seemed to popped from nowhere. Remember, they just come to me. I'll probably finish these three stories first and then move onto them. One's somewhat Paddison angst, maybe, onto Maddison in the future, set off from the last episode (PETE SAID I LOVE YOU VIOLET TO ADDISON! HOLY CRAP!) and then one's an AU Maddison. I'll have some fun writing these. :D**

**Sorry... Hugs and Kisses- xoxo Gossip Girl (LOL. Sorry. I couldn't resist. xD)**

**McShip (Alex)**


End file.
